Outlet
by ajoytowrite
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a small story about my favorite character, Dr. Spencer Reid.  Sometimes we all need an outlet for the horrors we see…ignoring the episode "Coda".</html>


Title: Outlet

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, just love it.

Summary: Just a small story about my favorite character, Dr. Spencer Reid. Sometimes we all need an outlet for the horrors we see…ignoring the episode "Coda".

Reid rolled over on the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, looking for that cool spot, or that comfortable spot, or something! Elusive sleep just out of reach and the bedside clock taunting him. He dared to glance over at that clock for the third time in ten minutes: 1:32 am.

"Come on," Reid said to the ceiling, wishing for sleep.

He was in another strange hotel room, out on a case. The images of the latest killings were playing out in his head for the third night in a row and it frustrated him to the point that he simply could not sleep. He felt like he was missing something right in front of his face, all the facts jumbled together. It got like that sometimes on cases, he needed a way to calm his mind and arrange and gather his thoughts. He knew there was only one way to do exactly that and sleep would never come until he did. It was something the team did not know about, his secret outlet.

Sighing, Reid forced himself out of bed. When walking through the lobby of the hotel earlier that week, he had seen exactly what he was looking for through an open doorway. He made his way to the elevator still in his blue cotton pajama bottoms and white cotton t-shirt.

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the same hotel, three women sat in plush chairs conversing quietly. Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ were all wearing comfortable clothes. All had found they could not sleep and had converged for a little company and some hot tea. They talked of their men, Henry, the boys on the team, anything to avoid the horrors of the case for a few minutes.

It was JJ that looked up first, "Hey, what is Reid doing up?"

Prentiss and Garcia turned their gaze across the lobby toward where JJ was looking. All three quietly watched the young genius make his way to the lobby counter. He looked as exhausted as they all felt.

"Guess he can't sleep either," Prentiss answered. It was obvious Reid had not noticed them in the corner of the lobby.

Reid was asking the night clerk a question. The clerk thought for a moment, considering something. Reid inserted a few more words and then slipped a $20.00 bill across the counter. The words or the money seemed to sway the clerk who pocketed the sum and nodded his head. After a few more words from both, Reid walked away from the counter and through a set of double doors on the other end of the lobby. There was a loud click as they shut behind him.

Prentiss suddenly said, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," JJ said apprehensively. "Did he just give that man money?"

"He sure did and I don't think it was just a tip," Garcia quipped, "Looked more like a bribe to me."

All three stared at each other for a moment more before Garcia added, "You know we have to follow him now right?...You know, just in case he is doing something bad."

Prentiss and JJ chuckled nervously, "Yeah, like Reid would do anything bad." They all chased away the thoughts of Reid's drug days. JJ said, "Ok, let's go."

"Yeah, let's see what the genius does when he can't sleep. We might catch a glimpsed into that brilliant head of his," Garcia bounced out her seat.

The women crossed the lobby, winking at the clerk as they pushed open the same double doors Reid had just passed through. They quietly closed the door and stood in the dark of the room as their eyes adjusted to the low light. It was a general purpose room of some sort, used for parties, dinners, galleries, etc. Whatever the hotel may need at that moment. In the corner of the room, a small light was on, illuminating the figure they knew as Reid. They all realized he was seated at a piano, starring at the keys as if waiting for inspiration.

"Does Reid play?" Prentiss whispered, looking at JJ who knew him best.

"If he does, I didn't know about it. He has never mentioned it," she answered.

"I've dissected everything about your lives and I never saw a single hint of it in Mr. Mysterious' file." Garcia added. The three continued to stand in the silence, waiting for what Reid may do. They all noted that the room was sound proofed and large, great for music.

As if on que, music suddenly filled the space around them. It was soft, but quick with a melody that pulled at the heart. JJ recognized the piece as "River flows in you" by Yiruma. The light and beautiful music danced around the room, instantly lifting their spirits. They all starred at Reid, who still had not noticed them, with gaping mouths. He obviously was in his own little world. They could not believe how beautifully he played. It was good enough to be heard at any concert hall. As they watched him, the tiredness, stress, and frustration seemed to fall out of his shoulders. He effortlessly moved his fingers over the keys as his mind strayed elsewhere, going over the facts of the case.

The three women continued to watch Reid play, occasionally looking at each other and mouthing, "WOW."

As the song came to a soft and sad ending, a tear actually pulled at the corner's of their eyes. He played the last note and let it reverberate around the room. He stared straight ahead, then suddenly stood from the piano and walked quickly to the door. It was then he noticed he had company. Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ were all still in shock and had not moved from their spots.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up?" He asked, still moving toward the door willing them to keep up with him.

"Reid, that was beautiful," Garcia gushed, "Why didn't you tell us you play?" The question was repeated in the eyes of JJ and Prentiss.

"I don't know. Guess it just never came up. When I can sleep, playing helps me clear my mind." They couldn't believe that he brushed it off like it was nothing.

"How long have you played?" JJ asked.

"I picked it up when I was old enough to sit at the piano. It's kind of second nature really. Like I said, it is just relaxing. I don't play to any other reason than for me. I can sort through all the mess in my head…speaking of: I need to wake Hotch. I think I figured something out about the case."

He hurried toward the elevator, leaving them still standing in the lobby with eyes wide.

"Oh, there is way more going on in that head than any of us could ever guess," Garcia closed.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
